Ado
Ado is an effeminate little boy that lives in solitude at the edge of Cloudy Park, serving as its boss in Kirby's Dream Land 3. He is generally weak, and when fights Kirby himself, is defeated in just one hit. To make up for this, Ado attacks by creating a wide array of foes that Kirby must contend with beforehand. Most of the things he paints are very simplistic, but are still recognizable enemies from Kirby's past. All of things he paints during the battle are simply various bosses from Kirby's Dream Land 2. He is under the guise of Dark Matter, but is later freed from its control after his defeat at the hands of Kirby. Because Ado paints so many foes during the fight, he is perceived as one of the more arduous and time-consuming bosses of the game. As such, Ado is fought late into the game. Ado is best known for his uncanny resemblance to Adeleine, another green-clad artist who teams up with Kirby in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. This has spurned endless debate by the fans. Either way, Nor Ado or Adeleine have appeared since they debued in their respective games. This may have been caused by the widesperad contraversy surrounding the two of them, and may have even been enacted to avoid more confusion. Games ''Kirby's Dream Land 3 Ado is the boss of Cloudy Park. During the battle, Ado stands safely behind his large, cloud-constructed canvas and paints enemies to attack Kirby. After Kirby defeats one of his drawings he will get mad and make another. His paintings are all old bosses from ''Kirby's Dream Land 2. They include Ice Dragon, Sweet Stuff, Mr. Shine & Mr. Bright, and Kracko (in that order), none of which spawn enemies/obstacles that grant abilities. After Kirby defeats them all, Ado, in a fit of rage, steps down from his canvas and attacks him himself. He is defeated in one hit, however. Once Kirby lands just a single slide attack on him, Ado rolls off-screen, signifying Kirby's victory. If all the Heart Stars are collected for Cloudy Park after the boss battle, Ado will be cured of his possession and paint a happy little drawing whenever Kirby enters his arena. In Boss Butch, the cloudy battlefield becomes gray and stormy. Ado makes his last appearance during the credits alongside the rest of the game's bosses as they socialize with Kirby. The game ends with Ado dashing across the screen as he swiflty ends the game by painting the word "END" in bright colorful letters in the corner of the screen. Controversy In Kirby 64:the Crystal shards, Kirby meets a young female painter named Adeleine. Not only do Ado and Adeleine share a very similar appearance (both wearing vivid green smocks, black hair, and a red beret) and mannerisms, but the two also have the same battle tactics and abilities. The two both paint various enemies that Kirby must defeat before they fight themselves. Both artists even paint the same drawing at one point- Ice Dragon. Also adding to the confusion is the fact that Adeleine's Japanese name, Adoreenu, is indeed very close to "Ado". The name box for bosses in Kirby's Dream Land 3 is relatively small; the name Adeleine would have been much too long to fit in anyway, leading some to believe that the name was shortened to "Ado" just to make it fit. However, various Japanese sources imply that they're separate characters. Another controversy surrounding Ado is his gender. Both scenarios, whether he is actually female or simply just epicene, are possible. In Japan, the Kirby manga refers to Ado as a female. But Ado's gender outside of Japan however was never actually confirmed. It is also plausable that Ado is Bishōnen, a term which literaly translates to "beautiful youth" and is used to describe males with feminie features. Strangely, both of the painters haven't appeared since their debuts, and may have been omitted from the series to avoid further confusion between the two. Gallery Image:AdoKDL3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' ja:アド Category: Bosses